


Azaran

by Ginger_R



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dragon Arthur, Explicit Sexual Content, Human John, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Arthur Morgan, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_R/pseuds/Ginger_R
Summary: "Fear and insecurity sometimes don't let you see the good things in life."John crosses a boundary imposed by society, and he ends up discovering that dragons are not as terrible creatures as everyone said they were. At least one of them.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Azaran

"Pick up some sage, John, it's missing too."

"Yes, mother." He replied to the woman, picking the plants in front of him.

John enjoyed these sunny afternoons very much. He and his mother were allowed to leave the village once a week, to pick fresh herbs, in order to replace tonics for everyone in the village. Margareth Mildred was the healer in the village where the small family lived. It was her responsibility to always have a considerable stock of tonics and medicines in her home for the guards and the people who lived in the village. John did not see the biggest problem in helping his mother, he even liked it, because it was the only time he could leave the city gates, which were heavily guarded.

"Hey you two! Don't get out of sight!" A guard shouted. "We will not be able to protect you from the creatures of the forest if you go too far."

The young man rolled his eyes. Boring men. They hadn't even walked a few feet ahead of them, and they were already screaming. "We are not moving away. We are just looking for the best herbs!"

"Look how you talk to me, omega! You will lose all your arrogance when a damn dragon captures you and plucks your limbs, they are said to be the most cruel creatures you could ever find!" The guard snarled as he approached John. “You should thank me for being here wasting my time protecting you!”

Omega. That's always what he was called when they wanted to intimidate him.

The mother wasted no time and ran to her son's side. "Forgive my son, sir." Margareth said, taking John's arm. "He didn't mean to be disrespectful, did he, Johnny?" She looked at him hard, hoping he would apologize. John knew how much his mother feared dragons and the creatures of the forest, and he understood. He had to understand her. John sighed, defeated.

"I'm sorry, sir. And thanks for protecting us." Said the young omega with his head bowed. He couldn't look at the smug smile the man was wearing now.

"It's better this way. Now, go inside. I have more important things to do than watch you." Said the guard, grumpy. Margareth sighed, she was not yet finished collecting what she needed, and she probably would not have enough herbs to replace the tonics and medicines she needed. Even so, she didn't argue, and followed the guards in silence into the village. John followed close behind, taking one last look at the forest before entering the small town he called home.

After separating from the guards, mother and son started to go to the small hut where they lived. John was already waiting for a woman's sermon, which didn't take long to happen.

"Can't you just keep that sharp tongue in that damn mouth, John?" She started. "Why do you always have to say what you think, huh? I ran out of herbs, my son. And now I can only come back next week!"

"Why should we always go with them, mom? Why can't we go there alone? It would be so much easier than always having to ask permission."

The woman ran her hand through her disheveled hair. "Not again, John. We can't go out with all those monsters lurking! Do you want to be hurt? Or worse, killed? Dragons started circling around, son! I can't lose you!" She had already suffered too much, losing her brother to a confrontation with a dragon a few years ago. He knew she was afraid, and he didn't want to make her even more nervous.

"Okay, mom. I understand. I'm sorry." John felt ashamed, he knew his mother was just worried, and he was doing nothing to help. "I promise I will behave better next time..."

She sighed, running a hand through her son's unruly hair. "I just want to protect you, Johnny. And you're 19, my dear. You know it's time to mate, don't you? Find a mate and..."

"Oh no again, mom! If Erick wasn't enough on my feet, now you?" John hated that subject. Why should he be forced to find a mate? He wasn't interested in anyone, and he didn't want to tie himself to someone just out of obligation.

"John, you're getting older. Soon nobody will be interested in you..."

"What if I don't want to mate? Um?" John teased.

"John, what is an unmatched omega? Will you be a prostitute? Is that what you want for your life? Give your mother this heartbreak?" Margareth's eyes widened, looking at her son.

John narrowed his eyes, swallowing the tears. Damn society in which he lived. In which he dictated that the omegas should marry and be submissive, always obeying the alpha or beta companion, with whom they married. "No, mom! But I don't want to marry someone I don't love! I don't want to be stuck my whole life with someone, just giving them children!"

"John, you were born an omega, unfortunately you don't have much of a choice and..."

"Stop yelling, you two!" A thick voice came from inside the hut. John hadn't even realized they had arrived. "Margareth! Get in here, woman, I'm hungry!"

"I'm going, honey." She shouted at her husband, and turned back to John. "Don't think our conversation ended here, young man."

John nodded, saying goodbye to his mother and glared at where his stepfather was. How he hated that man. To this day, he did not know what a sweet woman like his mother had seen in that disgusting man.

John never agreed to take his stepfather's last name. He carried the name Marston with the greatest pride, as it was his father's name. When her mother remarried Erick Mildred, she had to stop being Margareth Marston and become Mrs. Mildred. John hated that but had to respect his mother's decision. Both he and his sister.

"Thinking too much, Johnny? You'll end up frying your brain!" A playful voice came up behind him and he couldn't help but smile.

"They say that smart genes always stay with the younger siblings, so I was the lucky one, wasn't I, Karen?" He laughed even more when he was slapped by the older sister.

"Look how you talk to your elders, pretty boy." Karen joked. "What were you discussing with mom?"

"You heard?"

"If even that deaf old man from Erick heard it, do you think a girl like me wouldn't hear it?" Said Karen. "What happened? You look serious."

"Mum came back with that mating conversation. She doesn't understand that I don't want to know about it! I don't want to marry someone and spend my whole life stuck in the house raising children!"

Karen sighed, caressing her brother's arm. "I know it must be difficult, John, but try to understand her side. She cares about you."

"Karen, you can't understand that. You are an alpha. Mom is a beta, and that idiot Erick is too. The only one cursed with the omega gene in this family is me. Either I get married and bow to a husband, or I become a prostitute in a dirty alley in this filthy village!” John could not avoid the tears that now came freely to his eyes. Damn life, damn gene!

Karen hugged her brother, trying to protect him. "I will never let that happen to you, you fool! I'm here to protect you, no matter what. I promised Daddy that. And I will keep it. I love you, John. I will do anything to protect you."

"You silly. You are going to abandon me too." John sniffed at the sister's shoulder. "You are going to marry that stupid Duke soon. You will become a Duchess and you will forget about me."

"Why, don't talk about Sean like that. He likes you! I'll use this to get you out of here, John. Don't you want that? I'll get you out of this hole, you and mom. I promise."

"I will wait for this every minute. But you know that Mom won't leave Erick."

"She loves us more, John. Don't doubt that."

"I want to believe that, Karen. I really do."

"Then believe." Said Karen, shaking hands with John. "Well, I have to go now. I need to help the mother with tonics. Will you be okay, little brother?“

"Do I have a choice? I'll be fine..." Sighed John. He wanted to be alone, actually.

He walked around the hut and headed for the back of the village. It was a poor village and almost everyone knew each other so John was not afraid of being robbed or anything like that, because he had nothing of value.

Walking through the narrow alleys he sees a small shop that used to be a flower stand from an old beta that had died the other week. It was abandoned and it looked like no one had been interested in the place. The small place was dirty, and some rats had chosen the old boards as their nest. It would be a good place for a hideout.

Approaching the dirty spot, John pushed the loose boards aside and bent down, managing to enter. It was dark and damp, but it was a good place to be alone, for sure. John was encouraged by the idea, after all, privacy was a luxury there. He checked the place as he could, because he couldn't see much with the lack of light, but he was satisfied nonetheless. Apart from the cobwebs and some of the dust, the place would be nice, and he could even bring a blanket and a book maybe.

Getting closer to the back of the old shop he could see more loose boards, and as the curioside spoke louder, he quickly went over to see what it was all about. He was surprised to see that the wall was practically glued to the wall surrounding the village. And that in the wall there was a big hole with only the wood. Right in front of him was an access to the great forest of the kingdom of Azaran. He could hardly believe it.

He could smell the forest coming through the hole in the wall. He could hear the sound of water running down the river nearby. It was there, so close to him. John didn't think twice and slipped through the hole, out of the security of the village walls.

All he wanted most was to have contact with nature, get to know the forest and be free. Of course, he would not abandon his family, but now he could leave without being seen, and he could go and go whenever he wanted, without the supervision of guards!

The omega walked a little and checked around him to make sure he was not being followed. But as he was at the back of the village and the hills were very high, no one could see him.

He could almost scream for joy.

He walked happily to the river, feeling the soft grass under his feet. John took a deep breath, closing his eyes and absorbing that sweet fresh scent. How sweet freedom was.

* * *

John had discovered his little ticket to happiness two months ago. He kept it a secret, and went every day to visit the forest, and he couldn't be happier about it. She felt free and happy, and was even helping her mother more with the injured patients.

He was smiling that night, and that couldn't have put Erick in a worse mood.

"Why are you laughing at yourself, kid?" The stepfather grunted as he ate the broth John had prepared. "You look like an idiot."

John sighed in frustration, holding his tongue. "Nothing."

"Leave the boy, Erick." Said Margareth. She knew the two would end up fighting, again. Margareth tried to find another subject quickly. "Did you hear about the official announcement? The King is looking for a wife. Alpha women from all villages can perform at the Palace."

"Only alpha women, isn't it?" Erick looked at John with disdain. "It looks like life didn't smile at you. What are male omegas for, then? Prostitution?"

John quickly got up from the table. "Excuse me, mom, I lost my appetite." He didn't want to fight. I was so tired of it. He didn't want his mother to defend him again, he felt how tired she was, too.

The stepfather laughed, and continued: "Find an idiot who is willing to fuck you, you worthless. I’ll not support you for the rest of your miserable life."

Margareth shouted: “Erick!”

"Shut up, woman! It's true! This omega is getting old, soon nobody will want it! And what are we going to do?"

But John was no longer listening. With tears streaming down his face, he went to his secret corner in order to hide from the world in which he lived. He needed to run and that was what he did. Making sure no one was looking at him, John went to the abandoned store, headed for the hole in the stone wall and through it.

Still sniffling, John goes to the forest, not realizing that he is going deeper and deeper. He stops at a lake, bending down to wash his face. He lets the tears flow freely, sobbing loudly, letting out all the sadness. The air is heavy with omega pheromones, sadness and pain leaving the environment dense and obscure.

When he stops crying, John washes his face, letting the water run through his swollen eyes.

He gets up and finally realizes where he is.

"Damn, I went too far." He looked around and realized that he went deep into the forest. He was never in that part of Azaran before ... and he was very beautiful. The beautiful forest was closed, and life flourished there, untouched by man. That's when his dark eyes landed on a creature lying on a tree trunk a few feet from him.

He approached slowly, at first thinking he was a lying man, but soon realized that he was not at all. He was extremely large to be an ordinary man, and the creature's body had a strange reddish tinge. Not to mention the big wings and horns.

"Holy shit'! What the hell is that?" John didn't have to sniff the air to know it was an alpha. The pheromones that the monster exhaled were extremely strong, and John wanted to bend down and groan.

He was scary, but that didn't stop John from getting close. The creature was propped up against the tree, half lying on its side. John could see his uniform breathing, so he was still alive, and the omega doesn't know why, but he was relieved.

"It's a dragon, it can only be..." John had learned a few things about dragons, the main one being that he should fear them. They were hideous creatures that devoured men in the blink of an eye, and were as cruel as the Devil.

But... lying like that, so vulnerable. John could see that the dragon had a wound on his chest. A three-claw mark, he was probably fighting some other creature that lived in the forest. The wound was deep and there was a lot of blood on the dragon's strong chest. John moved a little closer, studying the stunning creature in front of him. The omega could not help but marvel at the beauty of the dragon. His body had a tan tone, except for the wings, horns, waist, legs and tail, which were an intense red. Circling his thick hips were scales, almost like an alligator's, that ran down to his feet, ending in huge, sharp claws. His legs were almost reptilian, thick and strong, and John wondered if anything could pierce that.

His hair was a beautiful blond, a little dark. The hands were thick and strong, and their fingers curled in long, sharp, thick claws. Typical of a predator.

John quickly shook his head back to reality. He needed to get out of there before the dragon woke up or it would certainly be his end. But... would he wake up? The alpha was losing a lot of blood, and would probably die if he stayed that way any longer. He needed to have the wound treated.

John was the son of a healer, he had grown up seeing and helping his mother heal and save lives, he could easily help stop the blood and heal the dragon's wound.

Would he risk his life to help this monster? Looking at the alpha lying in front of him, bleeding like that, John had no doubts.

"You are an idiot, John Marston. Well, I was never known for my intelligence at all... "

He quickly looked around for some medicinal herb he had available to use as a healing agent. There was a marigold nearby and John jumped out to get some. He harvested some more ginseng from the area, and washed it with clean water. John wouldn't let the dragon die, at least not without trying to help. Something toothy of him asked for it, asked for helping the creature. What would the village staff say if they saw you helping a dragon? I was going to lynch him for sure.

He approached the dragon slowly, putting the plants to the side... he needed a clean cloth to clean the wound... then he tore a piece of his shirt, wetting it with the crystal water of the river that passed by. He cleaned the wound, always watching the rest of the creature. Seeing that he was not waking up, the omega continued the work, cleaning him, and making a kind of paste with medicinal herbs, kneading them well with the help of a stone. He carefully passed the plants over the dragon's wound, taking care that no dirt entered.

"Hmm... a little more ginseng..." Getting up, John went to the place where he had picked the plants to get more. When he got up and was about to return, a groan of pain was heard. John felt his heart stop and turned slowly to see two intense blue eyes looking at him. The dragon was awake, and was looking intently at the human in front of him.

John squeezed the ginseng in his hands. _Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is a new story that I would like to try. It won't be long, because I already have it programmed in my head.
> 
> A little different, but I hope you like it and give it a try! (:


End file.
